The National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) convened a Working Group of experts on June 2-3, 2016, in Bethesda, Maryland to assess the state of the field and to identify critical gaps in knowledge and areas of opportunity for research to advance the science of myocardial recovery with mechanical circulatory support (MCS) devices. The Working Group?s charge was to develop recommendations for the NHLBI which will advance the science of myocardial recovery with MCS to enhance its identification, realization, and long-term effectiveness as a therapeutic intervention. This scientific program will also likely yield advances in device technology and management that reduce MCS-associated adverse events that favorably impact myocardial recovery.